Apparatus comprising two dimensional materials such as graphene are known. Such apparatus may require electrical connections to be made to the two dimensional material to enable the apparatus to function as a sensor or other type of device.
It is useful to provide improved methods and apparatus for forming the apparatus and providing electrical connections to the two dimensional material.